


Smoke & Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dixie smokes in the late night when nobody can see her.So what happens when someone catches her?





	Smoke & Kisses

Dixie sighed as she lit the cigarette in her hand. She blew the smoke out of her mouth and sighed once again. She knew smoking was a bad habit and terrible for her health, but she couldn't help herself.

Managing a wrestling company was hard and stressful. It also wasn't easy being told you suck at your job or you know nothing about wrestling. That is why she needed a stress reliever. That is why she started smoking.

However, Dixie didn't want anybody to find out. God knows what people are going say or think about her. That is why she only has one every night. After having one she changes clothes, washes her hands, and takes a mint.

Dixie took another drag on her cigarette and held the smoke in her lungs for 5 seconds before blowing it away. She watched the smoke fly up and disappear in the night sky. The smoke was honestly beautiful to her.

She flicked some ash onto the ground and brought it back up. However, before she could take another drag, a familiar voice came from behind.

"Hasn't anybody told you smoking is dangerous?"


End file.
